Pink's adventure
by bababanana20123
Summary: A all new adventure! Join Pink as he (yes, he) and his Jigglypuff journey throughout the world in the background of the Pokemon anime! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! OC as main character, but Ash and his friends will be included a lot. first multiple chapter story ever! warning: will be SUPER long (T to be safe)


Ahhh, Pallet town. The town of new journeys, new horizons, and, more importantly, new trainers. It is where countless trainers began their trainers. Well, screw that. I'm inCeladon city. I have been homeless for roughly 5 years, making enough money in my tin can for food, and if I'm lucky, a donut every now and then. I was in an unintentional media blackout for about, well, 5 years. So I only recently learned about the sheer fact that pokemon centers took in people for the night. Needless to say, I felt kinda silly. I rushed over there, only to realize that they only let people with pokemon in. Stupid rule, if you ask me. So, I sent out to obtain a pokemon.

As it turns out, you need to weaken a pokemon before capturing it, and as I didn't have a pokemon to weaken it, so I was at kind of a loss. But, I learned about Professor Samuel Oak, a leading pokemon researcher, who just hands out pokemon on a certain date, which just happened to be exactly 1 month from now. I had to be ready, so I went to a library and did a crapload of research. I learned about legendary trainers, such as Red, who defeated the pokemon league at the age of 11, three years prior. I learned about the 5 regions, their pokemon, and the legends surrounding them. I read everything about pokemon I could get my hands on. Lucky I'm a fast reader, huh?

By now you may be wondering a few stuff about me, like my name, or my age. So I promise to tell you, as long as you don't laugh. I am 15 years old, and my name is….. Pink.

Yeah, yeah, funny name right? For some reason I will never understand, my family got the idea to name their kids colors, and despite this, I'm not related to Red. Could've been worse, I have a cousin named Turquoise.

Right, anyway I did my research, and made my way to Pallet town. I saw a bunch of people crowded around the laboratory. I heard a bunch of girls shouting something like "Gary, Gary! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" I shoveled my way through the crowd and saw a kid in a blue shirt and REALLY spiky hair. I saw a kid around the same age as him with raven hair and weird little z's on his cheeks run into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" said the spiky haired kid. "Well, you must be Ash! Better late than never, I guess! At least you get the chance to meet me!"

The ravened haired kid, who I took to be Ash, said "Gary?" like he knew him before.

"Mr. Gary to you! Show some respect! Well Ash, you snooze you lose, and you're way behind right from the start! I've got a pokemon and you don't!" (I was kinda starting to hate this kid)

"You… got your first pokemon?"

"That's right loser! Inside this pokeball!"

"Let's go Gary, let's go! Let's go Gary, let's go!" chanted the cheerleaders.

"Thank you fans, thank you for this great honor!" said Gary. "I promise you I will become a pokemon master and make the town of Pallet known around the world!"

The crowd cheered.

"Excuse me," Interrupted Ash, "I was just wondering what kind of pokemon you got."

"None of your business! If you had shown up on time you would have seen I got the best pokemon from Professor Oak! It's good to have a grandfather in the pokemon business, isn't it?"

_**Wait, **_I thought. _**His grandfather is Professor Oak?**_

He went inside his car and said "Thank you for seeing history in the making! Now I am off to learn the ways of the pokemon trainer!" as it was driving away.

I followed the crowd and managed to get in close with Gary.

"Excuse me Gary" I asked

"Yeah?" he asked smugly. "You need an autograph or something?"

"Uhhh, no actually, do you think your grandpa would be willing to let me get a pokemon too?"

"I dunno, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Ummm, okaaay."

_**Autograph? Really? Does he think he's a celebrity or something?**_

I walked back to the lab to see another crowd, though this one is much smaller. I joined it, only to hear someone who must have been Ash's mother rambling on about making sure Ash had all of his stuff ready. I noticed that Ash had a Pikachu by his side.

_**Right,**_ I thought. _**The electric mouse pokemon, type electric. This one looks to be about level 5 and has the ability static. Probable moveset: thundershock, quick attack, and agility. Relationship with trainer: BAD. Wait... how did I know that? I guess I'm just that good.**_

Ash tried to get Pikachu to return, but Pikachu just knocked back the ball. It was pretty clear that he wasn't going inside that ball anytime soon. I could tell that Ash had a long way to go before he is a pokemon master (I could only assume that's what he wanted).

I was finally ready for a pokemon. In fact, I was unknowingly ready for the past 5 years. Well, here we go.


End file.
